Supernatural Pasta
by Vickironica
Summary: Sam, Cas, and Dean try to investigate the murders happening in Dayton, Ohio, but instead find themselves in the middle of a crack fic with murderers. Creepypasta x Supernatural crack crossover Ships will be included. Lots of ships. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. Made by me and Renae (more is explained in story...)


**Hey guys! Vickironica here with another new story that's probably gonna be the death of both of us! (Seriously help me.) (Like right now help.)**

 **Uhh, this was originally supposed to be a crossover just between Creepypasta and Supernatural, but that has changed over the course of planning and writing. (I only cried like 3 times while writing this.)**

 **Okay warning time. This is a total crack thingy that I absolutely hate and love at the same time do not expect anything to be sane like seriously it's so terrible help. *randomly sings* It started out with one little ship, now it's a GIANT ARMADA WHAT HAPPENED. THAT WASN'T EVEN THE ORIGINAL SHIP AND I USED TO HATE IT WHAT HAPPENED.(Renae:*patpat* There, there, my child, accept the ship, love the ship, BE THE SHIP) (Tori: what?)**

 **Alright, this was a story written by my best friend, Renae, and I, Tori.(Renae:Heyo, taking over your intro~! Pfft, that rhymed!) She did the Supernatural part and I did the Creepypasta part. Either way, ignoring that she's taking over my intro, at the ending she had something she wanted to say too, so when you get to the end yeah...**

 **1 more thing. Sorry Kayla (for future reference) and there are like 3 endings. Well, I'll stop talking now and let you guys go read. (Who's gonna read this like seriously though.) Uhh, feel free to comment or something.**

 **Till next chapter dudes!**

* * *

" _Recently, there have been many victims murdered in the city of Dayton. Authorities are trying to figure out who has been causing these, but so far, there have been many different ways the murderer is killing his victims. Some may have a smile cut into their face and eyelids cuts, and others will have their kidneys completely removed. A few witnesses have seen a man with a smile cut into his face, and others have seen a man with a blue mask and no eyes coming out of the murder scene. Now onto the recent disappearances of children in Aullwood's Enchanted Forest. People have been saying they've seen a very tall man with no face lurking nearby in the forests, calling children to him."_

Sam, was watching TV when he turned to his brother and asked, "Hey, Dean, did you hear that?"

"Uh, no, what is it?" He said putting down the obvious porn magazine.

"So get this, there have been disappearances in Ohio, again."

"It seems like it's always in Ohio, huh?" He responds while looking at an unseen camera.

"Yeah, well, you might want to call Castiel and tell him to meet us in Dayton."

Cas poofs in, "Don't bother, I already heard."

"Damnit, Cas get outta my ass!" Dean says looking a little embarrassed.

Sam stares a moment or two longer than necessary before responding with "Alright, let's go then.

 **-TIME SKIP TO DAYTON BROUGHT TO YOU BY FLOWEY, FLOWEY THE FLOWER-**

"Hey Jeff, I'm gonna go off and get some more video games. Don't sink any ships while I'm gone." BEN walks out the front door waving behind him.

"See you later. I think I'm gonna go out for a little bit myself." Jeff's smile widened even more. "Hey Slendy, I'm gonna go out for a while!"

"Yes yes, be back before morning." Slenderman was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book labeled _"How To Make Tacos, Spaghetti, and Pizza: A Conveniently Named Book"_

"Yeah yeah I will. Don't worry so much, Mom." Jeff left through the same door as BEN did a minute before him.

"Now what stupid activity should I do tonight." Jeff looked up at the sunset, and saw that it was around 7:30 PM.

He walked around Dayton for a while, since not much traffic was there for once. But him being the famous Jeff the Killer, he got bored of the quiet night. "Let's go see how many people are at my kill scene from last night~!"

A few minutes later, Jeff reached the blue house where his latest victim was murdered brutally, like all the rest. He still has blood stains on his old jacket from it, but he was wearing a new one tonight. Slendy had forced him to.

To hide his identity for at least a little bit, Jeff was wearing a dark red scarf (to hide the blood from his cut) wrapped in the same way as one of the characters from his favorite shows. There's this anime called Attack On Titan, or Shingeki No Kyojin that's full of bloody death and amazing scenery, like that one time EVERYONE DIED. Wait-

He looked around and didn't really find anyone there but police and 3 guys questioning them. Reporters? FBI Agents? Who knows. Jeff watched them for a couple minutes, and found out he didn't really care.

Female Officer crossed her arms. "As you can see the scene is incredibly odd, one of our weirdest, I'd say."

Dean saw a strange hooded figure out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, but if you'd excuse us." He gave an attractive smile before walking away. "Sam, do you see that guy over there?

Sam looked around before asking, "Which one?"

Dean sounded so done. "The obviously suspicious one in the white jacket."

Sam saw who he was glaring at. "Oh, him."

By now, Jeff had realized that the 3 men were talking about him. He starts mumbling to himself, which is actually very normal for him. "Well crap, they're looking at me. Am I too beautiful for my own good? ... Yeah probably." Jeff starts to turn away, and hears the guy's footsteps following him.

Cas held his hand out, trying to help. "Wait, mister white jacket man, stop! We want to interrogate you!"

Dean facepalmed and sighed. "Cas, no, just no..."

"SCREW YOU ALL!" Jeff knew they were chasing him now, thanks to that guy who just called him mister white jacket man. He decided to take off running, hopefully outrunning the losers behind him.

Sam started running after him, and Dean and Cas followed.

"Leave me alone I didn't murder anyone! You have no proof!" Jeff turned around and yelled, still running.

"Hey, slow down!" A voice from ahead of Jeff randomly appeared, making Jeff turn back around. There was a short, blond haired kid in front of him, and at this rate they were gonna crash into each other... _Too late now._ Jeff wouldn't have been able to stop in time if he had wanted to, so they crashed into each other.

As they collided, Jeff couldn't help but think that his voice sounded familiar. The collision also made Jeff's scarf fall down, letting the strangers to see his scar.

His head was pounding from running into the kid, and it took him a second to notice that he was laying on top of the kid in an awkward position that he might have used with BEN. It took another second past that to realize who the kid was.

"Dude, what is your problem?! Wait- I know you! You're that stupid killer that's terrible at video games!" BEN quietly whispers to him, still in a harsh voice.

"Oh sure like I'm the only killer here!" Jeff snapped back.

BEN yelled loud enough for Sam, Dean, and Cas to hear him. "Help someone! I'm being attacked by a psychotic killer!"

"What are you talking about-!" Jeff didn't get to finish his sentence, but that's probably a good thing.

Dean pops his head up like a ground hog, "Killer?!"

At the same time, Sam does this weird ninja back flip, landing in a pirouette with finger guns. "Called it!"

Jeff finally gets up off of BEN (even though they might have been enjoying it) and they both stand next to each other, wondering how they did that. Like seriously who doesn't want to do ninja back flips?!

"Stay back, I'm armed!" Cas says while holding up a container of salt.

BEN starts snickering, knowing it'll only affect Jeff because of his cut and eyes.

Cas then throws the salt at Jeff's face.

"AH SHOOT IT BURNS HOLY HELL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" Jeff started running around screaming and cursing everywhere, and accidentally bumped into BEN.

"I can assure you Hell is not holy." Cas says in his gruff old man voice.

Right after Cas said that, BEN started glitching from his human form back into his normal form. From blue to red eyes, from green t-shirt to horrible Link cosplay, from no blood to blood, you get the point. "Dude you glitched me back into my normal form! Why did you run into me like that?!"

Jeff just keeps running around everywhere screaming. Way to be silent there dude you're totally not trying to keep a low profile from police or anything.

Dean splashes holy water on BEN, "Die demon scum! You lowlives don't deserve my mercy! I just boiled the hell out of it so now it's twice as effective!" He then proceeds to grunt like an anime character, you know what I'm talking about.

"CRAP IT BURNS JEFF HELP ME YOU SMILING BASTARDO" And now it is BEN's turn to run around everywhere and scream.

"That should finish 'em off Sammy! Dean shouts.

Cas gets heart eyes and leans against Dean. "Oh Dean-senpai~!"

"Cas-kun~!"

"Dean-senapai~!"

"Cas-kun~!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Jeff was standing there, completely fine, other than having red eyes.

Cas looked away, blushing a deep pink color.

Dean growled at being interrupted, not blushing in the slightest.

"Nuh uh, don't you dare go messing with my ships, it time for you to learn your place!" Sam shouts while high kicking Jeff in the face.

"You know that kinda burned for a minute, but that was almost nothing compared to that time at the birthday party." Jeff rubbed his eyes and dodged the kick, completely ignoring (and not exactly understanding you do not know how lucky you are) the 3 hunters.

"Why would you dump water on me?! What did I ever do to you?!" BEN shouted at Dean. He quietly mumbled, "My games better not be broken." to himself.

"How are you still okay?!" Dean yelled at him, obviously upset about something.

BEN shrugged. "The water cooled down I guess?"

"Cas there's only one way we can deal with this, we must double team him and sing the exorcism together, maybe with the power of love they can be defeated!"

"I ship it~!" BEN silently whispered from behind a bush.

Cas gets heart eyes again and they do their odd little love chant. All the while getting closer with each line till they almost kiss.

"Jeff it's almost morning I told you to be home by now what is taking you so long." Slenderman comes out of the forest right behind them, giving everyone a small headache with the static.

"But Mooooooom, these 3 weirdos are throwing salt at me." Jeff started complaining like a kid.

Sam freaks out being reminded of his demon blood days. "Demon? DEMON?!

"Down Sammy, no demon blood." Dean sweatdrops.

Jeff looked offended. "We're not demons you b-bakas!"

"Nei, nei, anata ga nihongo o hanasu no desu ka?(Hey, hey, do you speak Japanese?)" Cas asks.

"Your friend speaks Japanese?" BEN whispered to Sam, who somehow was sitting behind the bush with him spying on his OTP.

Sam gets super impressed, "Sugoi~! Cas never told us he spoke Japanese!

"Pf curse I speak Japaenese, I seak every language." Cas says with all confidence.

Jeff pops up out of nowhere, "Excuse me what."

Sam being the ever present smart ass he is looks at him disdainfully and shakes his head. "You may speak them, but you can't spell them."

"Lel i kno werds."

"Of course you do, hun." Dean replies patting his back lightly.

BEN was silently hiding behind a bush that was nearby, watching the couple. He quietly went into view for a second, whispered "I ship it." just loud enough for them to hear, then hid behind the bush again, staring at his new OTP.

Sam goes behind the bush and hides with BEN "OMG, same~!" he grabs hands, "Friends 5ever?"

BEN grabs his hands as well, and they looked like a couple watching a couple do couple things. (Renae and Tori: I ship it)

Cas gasped, "Hun?!"

Dean embarrassedly, rubs back of neck, "Umm, yeah, Cas, I've loved you for a while now, and, well, what I'm trying to say you marry me?"

"Dean! Of course I will." Cas tackles Dean.

Jeff walked up out of nowhere and yawned. "So, what'd I miss?"

Sam roars the roar of the mighty fangirl, "Attack!"

"I have finally learned my true purpose as a murderer." BEN started to glitch a little, which only happens when he's mad.

Sam and BEN jump out from through the bush, surprising Jeff and tackling him all in one. "whAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET OFF OF ME

"NEVER UR RUINING OUR OTP" Sam shouts.

Meanwhile, Dean grabs Cas and kisses him roughly, "I love you so much."

"And I love you, my little cherry pie."

Dean and Cas's kiss eventually ended with a thread of saliva still connecting them.

BEN and Sam were still beating up Jeff, who had long since surrendered to _his_ glitching god of video games. Both BEN and Sam missed the kiss that they had been waiting for. The kiss of the OTP.

"Very amazing. Much kiss. So love." Slenderman was now hidden behind the bush that Sam and BEN were previously hiding behind. He had a camera out and his face was pinkish-red, like he was blushing from seeing someone's OTP kiss while they missed it even though all they had to do was turn around.

"IF YOU WEREN'T MY BOSS I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW" BEN yelled, realizing what he missed and seeing Slendy's face.

"I'm still alive." Jeff said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Shut up ur my boyfriend."

"I am?"

Eyeless Jack, or EJ for short, walked up the street and was watching them. He sighed, "Nerds..." then started to leave before BEN stopped him.

"do yOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE" BEN yelled over at him, even though he was only a couple feet away. Both him and Sam were super depressed, knowing that they missed the kiss.

EJ goes in a boxing formation. "You wanna fight m8?!"

BEN and EJ started cat-fighting each other, thinking that they were so tough lol losers.

Appearing from out of nowhere, Toby starts poking Cas. "Hey Cas. Hey Cas. You should kiss me next."

Dean hugged Cas from behind, protecting his new boyfriend. "Nein, he's mein."

Cas blushed cutely, enjoying it.

Toby shrugs and starts poking Masky. "Okay. Hey Masky. Hey Masky."

"TOBY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Masky started chasing Toby everywhere while he just laughed, like this was regular-wait it is.

Sam watched them for a minute before asking, "Are they your friends?"

BEN shrugged. "Never met them."

Sam questioned him again, changing the subject. "Well if you guys aren't *Fairly Oddparents Crocker spazzing out*DEMONS, then what are you?"

Jeff gets up and rubs his arm. "We're Creepypasta. What else would we be?"

Sam stared at him completely serious. "DEMONS."

Italy (from Hetalia) appears out of nowhere. "Did somebody say-a pasta?"

Kayla jumps from behind Italy and whacks him with a frying pan. "Get back to your own fandom!"

(Kayla is our best friend in real life. Check out her account!)

THE END.

(Lol just joking) (not yet losers)

Laughing Jack saw the commotion going on from a distance and decided to join. "Hey guys what's going on?" (Renae:WHHHYYY I DIDN'T NEED HIM IN MY LIFEEE *cries*)

"Ignore them. They're a bunch of nerds." EJ was the only one who noticed him there.

Captain Jack Harkness, from Doctor Who, also appeared out of nowhere. "I came cause I heard the sounds of love~! Hey, wait, who are you guys?"

"I'm Laughing Jack, ruler of black and white striped thingies." LJ took a wonder woman pose.

"And I'm Eyeless Jack. So, what's your name?" EJ mentally sighed at life.

"I'm Jack, Captain Jack, Captain Jack Harkness."

All 3 Jacks stare at each other for a moment, taking in the new information. Laughing Jack gets really serious and he glares at both of them coldly.

"Well one of us is gonna have to change."

THE END.

(lol just joking again)

BEN appeared behind Jeff, who didn't notice him. "Go on a date with me."

Jeff spun around, noticing the elf behind him. "When did you get here?! ... Sure, why not."

BEN grabs Jeff by his jacket, pushing their lips together. (Renae:*incoherent screamnoises*)

Later that night:

Jeff was blushing hard, watching the elf's every move. "Ahh, BEN, please, you're being too rough~!"

BEN laid on Jeff, pinning him to the bed. "Well now, maybe we'll just have to get rougher~!"

Renae: Soooo, that was total crack or should I say crap? Anyways, sorry Kayla that this isn't what we said it'd be, but maybe I'll make it anyways, I'm sure someone would love a Gerard Way x Reader x Kayla lemon, besides, that excerpt we did was AMAZING~!(I never thought that my horrible spelling/typing/grammar would come in handy till the one weird Cas line!) ((I need to chill with the ships...))


End file.
